


Necessary Comfort

by LunagaleMaster



Series: Pitch Pearl Works [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pitch Pearl, not much else, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunagaleMaster/pseuds/LunagaleMaster
Summary: After a long day at school, Fenton is ready to go home and sleep away his exhaustion. When he arrives in his room, it turns out someone else had a long day as well.





	Necessary Comfort

Today had been a long day. 

 

Not bothering to cover his yawn, Fenton clambered his way upstairs. He stomped at each step, the sound banging through the house. He had to stop halfway to regain his balance, blinking heavily as he stared vacantly at the banister. 

 

“Danny, are you okay, Sweetie?” Maddie called from below, “You’re making a loud of noise there.”

 

“I’m fine…” he paused to yawn. When he finished, Fenton slowly started trudging up again.  “I’m, I’m just fine. It’s just a long day. That’s all.” 

 

His mom must have said her worries, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. As he zoned in on his bedroom door, everything else seemed to fall away. He quickly shuffled to his room and smiled as the door crept open. 

 

When he peaked inside, Fenton was surprised at what he found.  Phantom, in all his glowing glory, was curled up on their bed. He hugged the pillow close to his chest, his tail wrapping around almost every surface of the bed. It looked lost, as it curled around the end of the bedpost. The ghost kept squirming back and forth, as if he couldn’t get comfortable, but he didn’t remove his face from the mattress. The blankets were piled up near Phantom’s head, too far away to be used properly, but the ghost pressed the top of the head against the fabric. As Fenton watched with growing concern, he heard Phantom muttered something, the sound muffled heavily. 

 

He looked uncomfortable, but not in a way simple the comfort a bed provided could cure. 

 

Fenton frowned at the ghost’s state. He slowly crept into the room, making sure the door didn’t bang as he closed it. He hoped not to disturb Phantom, but he was barely four steps in when the ghost turned towards him. It wasn’t abrupt, just a slow shift, and that made Fenton worry more than anything. 

 

Green lazy eyes shifted from the sheets and blazed dully as they reached Fenton’s face. A little smile quirked on Phantom’s face. The pillow fell away from his arms, and the ghost brushed it away, allowing it bounce to the floor. 

 

Yet Fenton couldn’t help but keep staring at Phantom’s eyes. Tired, too tired, but full of happiness and relief. 

 

Pushing back his tiredness, Fenton whispered carefully, “Hey are you okay?” He took off his backpack and kicked off his shoes at the same time, eying his partner with worried eyes. 

 

Phantom didn’t speak. He simply shifted over to the other side of the bed. When his tail stopped taking over half the space, he looked back to Fenton, and with a too small, too tired smile, he opened his arms in invitation. There were dark green bruises under his eyes, and the smile felt more indulgent than welcoming. The pain flickering beneath his eyes made his expression waver, making the gesture pleading rather than inviting. 

 

Good thing Fenton was desperate for a little comfort as well. 

 

Smiling softly at his partner, Fenton padded towards their bed. He settled quickly in the open spot, the bed groaning at his weight. Almost instantly, Phantom moved to hold him close. He tucked his head into Fenton’s neck. One hand gripped the back of his head, and he felt Phantom shift his head, so he could press his nose into Fenton’s neck. The other hand slide behind his shirt and found itself between his shoulder blades. He pressed gently, so that their chests pressed together. As Fenton’s eyes fluttered closed, he sighed softly to the buzzing in Phantom’s chest. 

 

Fenton snuggled closer into Phantom’s neck. He wrapped his arms behind Phantom’s back, hands sliding down the smooth material of his jumpsuit. He felt the ghost’s tail curl around his stomach and slide down his thigh. It swept between his legs, wrapping in and out until Danny’s lower half was bound like a makeshift present. 

 

He smiled softly in Phantom’s neck, nuzzling deeper when he felt him massage his scalp. Slowly but steadily, Phantom’s tense muscle relaxed. The hand on his back made smooth sweeping motions, the fingers drawing against his back in an aimless pattern before settling to trace the underside of his shoulder blades. 

 

Despite Phantom’s cold nature, Fenton couldn’t help but feel warm and safe. 

 

“Thank you,” Fenton muttered into his partner’s neck.

 

To his surprise, he felt Phantom tense up again. “For what reason? I was-”

 

He chuckled ruefully. “I had a bad day too,” he admitted, “This… this is nice.” 

 

Phantom hummed lowly. It wasn’t a happy hum, sounding more disgruntled than Fenton would have liked. “Would you like to talk about it?” 

 

Fenton shook his head, choosing to nuzzle deeper into his partner’s neck instead of answering. Another yawn tried to break through, and he clenched his jaw to keep from disturbing Phantom. He breathed out a large puff of air, and he felt Phantom shiver, pulling him closer. 

 

“Oh,” the ghost muttered, amusement and exhaustion laced in his tone, “I’m being replaced by sleep am I?”

 

“Not when you’re the pillow.” Fenton replied, his voice barely a whisper. Everything felt droopy and heavy and nice... “If you’re the pillow… then you’re...you’re a part of it.”

 

Phantom chuckled, the rumble lulling him to a deeper into the confines in sleep. With the familiar coolness and his previous exhaustion already weighing heavily on his shoulders, relaxing into Phantom’s touches and settling down was the easiest thing in the world.

 

“Sleep well...” he heard Phantom distantly whisper, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Fenton managed a small hum in response before losing himself to his dreams. 

  
  



End file.
